Meant to Be
by SmirkingNat
Summary: One year after Edward left, Bella was turned into a Vampire by Victoria;All the Cullen's think she died. Bella became a member of the Volturi and knows she doesn't belong but she is the most powerful. What happens when the Cullen's come for a visit?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_**This is just a story that came to me and I just had to post it. Depending on the reviews I might keep this **_**a ONE SHOT**_**. So if you would like more to this story just review. I have another story in progress titled **_**Help**_**. For all those waiting for more of **_**Help **_**I am writing more and Chapter 5 is in progress**_**. **

_**Much Love,**_

_**Eternal Reader**_

**BPOV**

I just sat there on the end of my large bed just looking at the blank wall. My room was huge I hade a walk in closet filled with close that Heidi got me. She reminded me of Alice so much. Shopping was all she could think of.

I was now part of the powerful Volturi and as they put it I was the most powerful. I could copy any vampire's special ability and use it when I wanted. Then I also had one that I recently discovered but never told Aro. I could use and give human traits. Sleeping, Crying, Blushing, and probably some more but I didn't want to test them that much, I wanted to keep this a secret.

I have been a vampire for 6 years. One year after he left me. Victoria came back for revenge. She was going to kill me, but saw that I didn't care if I died so she changed me. I simply went missing to everyone in my old life.

I could here foot steps coming down the hall to my room and soon enough there was a small knock.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Aro would like to see you." Jane said coming to site next to me.

"What does he want." I asked. To him I was like a daughter.

"He says we have special guest and would like you to be there when they arrive." She said. Jane wasn't that bad we weren't Best Friends but we weren't enemies.

I sighed. "Okay tell him I will be there in a little bit."

"Okay" she said walking out of my room.

I didn't want to look like a depressed freak in my sweats and t-shirt.

So I went into my closet and groaned. There was so much clothing it was crazy. I through on the first think I saw. A nice simple sweater dress with some black flats. I combed through my hair and left it down.

I slowly walked to the throne room or what ever you wanted to call it. Then the smell hit me just as I got to the door. I knew that smell.

I opened the door and there stood the Cullen's. I could feel the anger building up. How could Aro do this? He knew how I felt. He didn't even warn me.

I turned to my so called father. "Aro what the Hell." I hissed at him.

**EPOV**

I couldn't stand it I wanted my Bella. I wanted to stay in my room, but Carlisle had insisted that I come with them to visit his beloved friends. So I tagged along just to make him happy. I blocked every one out. I didn't care what I looked like to them. I probably looked like hell.

I was just standing there by my family when a smell hit me. It smelt like Bella, but she was dead. Alice saw it?

Then the door swung open and there was Bella. I turned to look at Alice.

_Edward, I thought she was dead. I saw her die. _

I looked back to Bella but she had turned to Aro.

"Aro what the Hell!" she hissed at him. I could see the anger building up in her.

"Now, now Bella lets stay calm. You know how to welcome guests." He replied with a calm expression.

**BPOV**

"Now, now Bella lets stay calm. You know how to welcome guests." He replied with a calm expression.

"You want me to stay calm? Ha that's Funny" she yelled at him.

"You are no farther to me." I screamed at him.

I felt a wave of calmness come over me but I didn't work. I turned to Jasper.

"Don't you dare use your power on me. You do not know what I can do." I hissed.

"Bella, how is this possible. I saw you die. We went to rescue you but you weren't there." Alice's voice was just a whisper. If she could cry she would have been, so I decided to test my power on someone else. Tears started to stream down her face. Her eyes grew wide as she wiped the away.

"H…How is this possible?" she asked. Jasper had put his hand around her waist. Kissing her forehead.

"Yeah that would be me. I can give human traits." I said. Aro just stared in shock. Then I cut the human trait I was giving her. She whipped away the wrest if the tears and ran to hug me. I just stood there tense.

**EPOV**

She just stood there as Alice ran to hug her. She kept her hands to her side; she stayed tense.

"Bella why don't you show the Cullen's there rooms for the next couple of weeks." Aro said. "We will discuss your new power later." He added.

She turned around out of Alice's arms and glared at him.

"We will not discuss anything." She hissed as she started towards the door.

"Follow me" she added over her shoulder. We all followed her in silence until we were out of the throne room.

**BPOV**

As we walked down the halls in silence I could feel the stairs on my back. Suddenly Alice was right beside me. "How…?" she asked.

I came to a sudden stop. I couldn't show them how much pain I was in. So I put on a poker face. "Victoria" was all I said.

I continued to walk leading them down the hall. The worst part was there rooms were all near my room and I was going to have to share mine with someone. I didn't want to separate anyone so Edward was going to have to share a room with me.

"Alice and Jasper you can take the one across from mine."

"Rose and Emmet you can take the one on the left of mine."

"Carlisle and Esme you can take either one next to Alice's and jasper's."

I turned to Edward. "You are will have to share a room with me for me now. If you really don't want to then I can have Jane find a room for you."

"No I will be fine with you." Was all he said.

"Okay well if you need anything let me know." I said to everyone else plainly.

I turned to open my door with Edward behind me. When I opened my door I saw Heidi on the bed with tons of shopping bags.

"Bella i…." she hopped up off me bed but saw Edward and the let her sentence trail off.

"Heidi, I have enough clothes. I don't need any more." I said annoyed.

"Well we can talk about this later I will just through these in your closet." She said with a huge grin.

"No just leave them" I hissed at her as she walked out.

I stood there for a couple of minutes looking at all the bags on my bed.

"Bella…" I heard from behind me. This was the first time Edward had said my name since he arrived here.

**EPOV**

She just stood there looking at all the stuff on her bed. I could tell my poor Bella was hurt and upset. I had to have her back I needed to be able to wrap her in my arms again and kiss here, make her feel better.

"Bella.." I began to say.

She turned around to look at me for the first time in seven years.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I never stopped loving you." I just had to get that out. She had to know how I felt.

"I still Love you. I only wanted you to have a nor mal life without being in constant danger" I continued to talk.

He eyes grew softer. I couldn't take in any longer I ran up to her and kissed her. She didn't push me back and in that moment I knew she still loved me.

**BPOV**

Edward just ran up to me and kissed me. I was positive that he knew I still loved him. He slowly and reluctantly pulled away looking into my eyes. He pulled me into his arms laying me head on his chest; he could see through me. He knew I was upset, hurt, confused and scared. Even though it has been six years this life was still new to me.

"Bella.. I am so sorry. I need you." He whispered to me.

"I need you to." I said without hesitation.

**A/N: **_**Sorry if there were any typos or grammar errors. This was all done in one night. Remember if you want more to this story then review**_**. At the moment this is a One Shot**_** story but I do have more ideas for this story.**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Eternal Reader**_


	2. Author's Note

Hey Guys,

I wanted to let you know that I will be turning Meant To Be into a story. I have been working on chapter 2, but I have to update my other story Help first. I had some reviews and comments form my friends wanting to know more about her change and more detail on how Bella become a vampire and how she ended up at the Volturi. Well all this information will be in the next couple of chapters. Just be patient and soon enough you will get chapter 2.!!!

Much Love

_Eternal Reader_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_**Okay so I finally updated my other story and was able to update this one. I hope you like it. R&R!!!**

**BPOV**

Edward and I were still embraced when we heard a knock at the door. I was starting to get very annoyed with everyone. I reluctantly pulled away from Edward and went to open the door.

"What Now." I hissed, when I swung the door open to see Felix standing in the door way. I knew this was going to be something good. He had the biggest smirk I have ever seen on his face. I didn't really want to look into his mind. At the moment I was cutting off all my powers.

"We found Victoria!" He said with his huge smirk. I heard a low growl come from Edward, but I just ignored it.

The whole time the Volturi Guard has been searching for her, for six long years, I could finally have me revenge. I wasn't the same Bella, I could now protect myself, and I was a helpless human. Edward was going to have to understand this.

_**Flashback **_

_It had been a year since he left and I still found myself going to the spot he last left me. Charlie had threatened me to send my back to Jacksonville with my mom._

"_It's been a year and you are still act like the living dead" he yelled at me. _

"_Fine, you want me out? Then I'll go but I am not leaving Forks. You can't make me." I screamed at him as the tears were running down my face. _

_I knew Charlie didn't really want me to leave, but I didn't give him a chance to say anything else. I ran to my truck, stuck the key in the ignition and took off, not knowing where I was headed. The tears started to blur my vision, so I pulled over and parked on the side of the road. I climbed out and walked into the forest. Something I promised him I would never do. I noticed I was at the spot where he had last left me. I couldn't help but fall to my knees and just sob. I loved him with all my heart, but he didn't love me back._

_It was starting to get dark, but I didn't care anymore. _

"_Well, well look at what we have here!" I had heard a voice from behind me._

_I recognized that voice. I spun around and saw Victoria. Was she seriously coming back for her revenge a year later? Wow she holds grudges, but I guess that's what you will do if you lost your soul mate. _

"_Where is your Vampire boyfriend? Isn't he suppose to protect you?" she said sarcastically. _

_I know longer cared if she wanted to kill me. There was nothing to live for anymore. _

"_Just get it over with and kill me" I spat. _

"_Oh, no child that would be doing you a favor. I am no longer going to kill you, for once you once you will know how it is to live without the love of your life forever!" she said with a huge smirk. _

_At that moment I knew what she was planning. She didn't give me anytime to say anything, she just lunged for me. I knew there was no hope in running away or even pushing her away. She grabbed me head and tilted it to the side so that her mouth could perfectly fit on my neck. Then she dug her fangs into my neck. _

_The pain started instantly. It felt like fire burning me alive. It was unbearable. I screamed in agony, but there wasn't any one to kill me. Victoria had just left me there and she wouldn't have killed me even if I begged. _

_As hours passed the pain slowly spread all over my body. By the third day the pain had dulled quit a bit. When my change was complete my throat still felt like it was on fire, but it wasn't has bad as the transformation I had just gone through. The pain in my throat I could live with. _

_I got up off the ground and could here a beating heart in the distance. It wasn't as strong as a humans' heart so it had to be an animal. I followed the beat and I could smell the blood. The blood of a mountain lion. The pain in my throat increased. I lunged for the lion and sank my teeth into its neck. This helpless animal slowly died as I sucked all the blood form it's body. I was not going to hunt humans. I would not become a monster. I would become like the Cullen's. _

_I still loved the Cullen's to death. I would always love them, but they left me and I hate them for that. It was one thing to change me themselves, so I could stay with the one I love, but it was another just to leave me so Victoria can come and get her revenge. I wasn't going to let her get away with what she did to me. It was my turn for revenge and I knew she was going to get it one way or another._

_**End of Flashback**_

**BPOV**

"Where is she" I hissed.

"We have her in the throne room waiting for you, of coarse" He said with a laugh.

"Okay I will be down in a minute. Let Aro know that once I arrive he may leave. I don't need anyone there, but I would like Jane to be there, so let her know, and warn Victoria that it is my turn for revenge and she will get it twice as worse. She will be the one that wished she was dead" I hissed.

**EPOV**

I loved having Bella in my arms again. I was never going to leave her again. I knew we still would need to talk. I could see she was having a hard time excepting the fact that I was back, but deep down I knew we both needed each other. We both felt empty without each other. Bella still had fear in her eyes. This new life was still new to her and being in the Volturi wasn't helping her get use to of this life style. She didn't belong here.

Bella and I were still embraced when there was a knock at the door. When she opened the door there stood Felix.

_She is so going to love this! This is what she has been waiting for._ He was thinking

What was she waiting for? Then that's when he said "We found Victoria!" he said with the biggest smirk. Once I heard her name I couldn't help but give a small growl.

"Where is she" she asked.

"We have her in the throne room waiting for you, of coarse" He said with a laugh

"Okay I will be down in a minute. Let Aro know that once I arrive he may leave. I don't need anyone there, but I would like Jane to be there, so let her know, and warn Victoria that it is my turn for revenge and she will get it twice as worse. She will be the one that wished she was dead" she hissed.

I couldn't blame Bella for wanting her revenge. I wanted to get back at Victoria for doing this to her, but I knew Bella would not allow it.

_**A/N: **_** I hoped you liked it. Don't forget to review! I am sorry this chapter wasn't that long, but it was better then nothing. I do have some cool ideas for this story, but if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me them. I do not know when the next time I will update I will try my best to get the next chapter up in a couple of weeks. My laptop crashed and I don't have full access to a computer so there will be a delay in updating the stories!**

**Sorry!!!**

_**Much Love**_

_**Eternal Reader**_


	4. Chapter 3

"**A/N: **_**Okay so here is Chapter 3 of "Meant to Be"! I hope you like it!**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

Felix walked away to go get Jane so I could meet her at the throne room. I didn't even glance at Edward even though I wanted to. He as never seen me like this …like a monster and I didn't want to be one, but I hated Victoria and she was going to die! I took a big unnecessary breath to calm myself.

"I have something to take care of. I will be back in a little bit!" I said with emotionless, walking out of the room.

I walked slowly to the throne room trying to figure out what I wanted to do. I had to stay under control, but I wasn't so positive that would happen. I met Jane at the end of the hall. She had a real evil grin on her face.

"Jane, I want you to use your power anytime you want, just let me talk to her when I need to!" I said making her grin bigger! Jane loved playing these games on people and vampires and I honestly didn't like when she did her little games, but this was different and I didn't care about Victoria one bit. I entered the room and there she was being held back by some of our guards. For the first time I saw her look scared and very helpless. I walked up to her and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Your plan didn't work very well did it?" I hissed in her face.

"You were lonely and miserable. My plan worked great." She hissed. I grabbed her by the neck and pushed her back against the wall. The guards stepped out of my way and let me take the matter in my own hands.

"I would watch what you say. You are pretty helpless at the moment" I growled.

"Do what you want I don't care, I have nothing to live for."

"James never loved you. Everything was just a game to him, so you are right you don't have anything to live for, you never did!" This pissed her off. She grabbed the hand that was gripped on her neck and tried to pry it of so she could fight me, but it wasn't long before Jane had stepped in and Victoria fell to the floor screaming in agony. I waited for Jane to finish and let Victoria slowly rise to her feet. She knew she had no chance against me, but she continues to try and lung for me. I dodged it and sent her into the wall making it cave in. I ran up to her and grabbed her by the neck and bit her. She winced the venom still stung us, even as a vampire. She pushed me and I went flying across the room. The guards were about to interfere, but I stopped them. Jane made her fall to the ground in agony once more, and I didn't stop her. When she was done having fun with Victoria I turned to Jane and said, "You can help me!" Jane knew what I meant and she ran and ripped of Victoria's arm. I joined in as Victoria screamed high pitch in agony. Together Jane and I ripped her about limb from limb. There was a fire already started and we gathered up the pieces and there her remains in it! That was it. She was dead.

I stood there staring at the flames. A part of me was thrilled and then a part was saying you are a true monster. I couldn't handle it; I took off into a run. I ran to the other side of the palace and into the garage where we keep all the cars. No one would bother to look for me here and I could be alone. I went to the corner and sat, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them and cried. Stupid powers, Why did have to have it? Why was I the most powerful? For a second I thought maybe I could fall asleep because of my human traits! I would have to test that sometime. I hadn't heard anyone approach. I was lost in my own thoughts. I looked up and saw Alice. She gave me a sad small smile. She didn't say anything. All she did was silently sit next to me. I wiped away my venomous tears.

"So which car is yours?" she asked looking at all the nice cars parked in this huge garage.

"The lifted **Dodge Ram 1500" **

**"Wow. Nice. I would think you would get something more…classy, but you're the same old Bella." **

**"Hey at least it isn't like my old truck." I defended.**

**"Well yeah of course. You wouldn't have had the patience for something that slow." She snorted.**

**I sighed. "How did we end up talking about cars?" I asked already knowing she wanted to make me feel better and get my mind off of all my problems.**

**"Just trying to catch up with a friend." She said innocently. **

**"Okay…" was all I could say.**

**She sighed. "Bella, I know us being here is hard, but we both know that you are part or the Cullen family and will always be. We all have always loved you, and I know for a fact that you still love us, but us being here isn't the only thing hard for you." She said knowing more than I thought she knew. **

**I wrested my chin on my legs staying in a tight ball with my legs to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. "Alice it is a lot of things." **

**"Well we have a lot of time." She replied. **

**"Alice, it's nothing you can do about it…" I started to say when she cut me off.**

**"Bella just tell me." She said. **

**"I hate having all these powers, even though I can cut them off some how I still have them. I don't belong here, never did and never will. Seeing Victoria brought make memories that I never wanted to remember and… I killed her. I actually killed her." I said in a disgusted tone shacking my head.**

**"Bella, anyone of us would have done the same. Don't feel bad." She said laying her hand on my shoulder.**

**I just nodded and stood up. I could hear footsteps coming from the hall and they were headed this way. When the door opened there stood Emmet, Rosalie and Edward.**

**"Oh… Our bad. Sorry we were just exploring." Rosalie said.**

**"No it's fine." I said. **

**"Oh My God. That is a nice truck." Emmet said going over to it admiring it. **

**"Nice, it's lifted!" Rosalie said with a low whistle.**

**"Whose is it?" Emmet asked.**

**"Mine" I said with a smile. **

**All three of them looked at me in shock and Alice just giggled.**

**"Is it that much of a shock?" I asked rolling my eyes. **

**"Come on let's go for a spin." I said walking over to the key rack, knowing that Emmet was just be dieing to go for a ride. The tuck was a five seated truck and was roomy. **

**I got into the drivers seat, Alice got in the back with Edward and Rosalie, and Emmet was in the front with me.**

**I opened the garage door and burned rubber out of there. I was going about 100 mph. **

**"Wow." Emmet whispered. **

**I laughed. "Yeah it's a nice truck. I don't drive it much I am always in the castle, palace or what ever you want to call it. We went around the city a couple of times before I parked the truck back into the garage. **

**"Bella, can I take a look at the engine? Maybe add some extra speed?" Rosalie asked. **

**"Sure. Watch Emmet with my truck, though" I said tossing her the keys and getting a face from Emmet sticking out his tongue. I just smirked and walked out of the garage with Alice and Edward. Alice went back to the room with Jasper, while Edward and I went to my room. When we got back to the room I noticed Edward looked tormented. **

**"You looked into Alice's mind I am guessing" I asked looking into his beautiful golden eyes. **

**He nodded. **

**"Bella, you wouldn't be in any emotional pain if I would have just would have stayed with you and made you a vampire like you wanted. We could have been together and I would have been there for you, but I wasn't and now, you, the person I love is in pain." He said walking over to me and putting his hands on each side of me face. **

**"Edward, believe me when I say I am fine. I am just overwhelmed." I said.**

**"Bella, you really can't expect me to believe that and not do anything." **

**"Edward there isn't anything you can do. I ****_KILLED_**** Victoria. Those were my actions. I have powers that know one else has seen. That is not your fault. I came here. Those were my actions as well, so stop blaming yourself." I hissed glaring at him. **

**He pulled me into his arms. I leaned against him and wrested my head on his chest. "Bella, Bella." He murmured my name over and over again. **

**"Bella, come with us!" Edward said suddenly. I pulled away to look at him. **

**"I need to know that we will always be together. Come with us we can go any where, but here. You aren't happy here and I could see that without looking into the minds of other vampires." he said. **

**"Edward you left me and you are right about one thing! You should have stayed with me, but you didn't. You said you didn't love me and didn't want me. Tell me how I am suppose to just leave with you when I am not even sure if you are going to leave me again," I said. "And the worst part is you never came back!" I whispered. "Bella you have no idea how many times I wanted to go back for you and never let you go. I was going to, but then Alice had a vision of you on the cliff in La Push and you jumped Bella. You never came back up." He said in a choked voice. "Oh God, you saw me jump? I swear Edward I wasn't trying to kill myself. I had seen the some of Jake's friends Cliff dive and at the time I wasn't paying attention to the weather, but Jake saved me and they said Alice can't see the pack or anyone that interferes there life with them." I said rambling on. "Oh my God it's my fault." I said dropping to the floor. Edward had his arms wrapped around me in seconds by my side. "BELLA, this is not your fault." Edward growled at me. "That was in the past. All that matters is us, now" he said.**

**"Edward I am scared to love you again. I have never stopped loving you, but how am I sure that you won't hurt me again?" I asked in a choked sob. Edward held me even tighter and picked me up into his arms and sitting me on the bed with him. I was leaning into his chest crying. "Bella, you and Alice can both look into the future and see that I will not leave you ever again. I love you and that will never change and I know you know it!" I just laid there wrapped in his arms. I had missed him so much and I truly do love him. We eventually laid back on the huge round bed and laid there looking into each others eyes. "I'll go. I will go with you where ev..." I stopped talking when I heard a crash. I could feel my face turn emotionless. "That better have not been my truck" I spat. I sprung off my bed and took off towards the garage with Edward right on my heels! **

**When I entered the garage my truck was backed up into the back wall. I looked at Emmet and then at Rose. **

**"Emmet I am so going to kill you!" I hissed. **

**"Uhh…. Bella I can fix it." Rose said. Emmet was backing away with his hands in surrender. "Bella just listen." Emmet was saying as I stocked him every step he took back. Then he took off into a run, but didn't even make it out of the door because I hade tackled him to the floor! "Shit" he cursed. I just laughed. "Rose a little help please." Nah uh. Emmet. I would have done the same thing if this was my car. That is exactly why you never go near my car." She said laughing. "Oh come on Rosie. Edward... Help" Emmet said like a child begging for candy. "No way. I am not getting in between you guys. I just got Bella back and if she wants to kill you that is fine with me!" Edward chuckled. I slowly got off of Emmet and laughed. "Damn, Emmet you should have seen your face." I laughed along with everyone else. "You owe me a new car." I said very serious as he got up slowly watching me! Rose took out her cell phone and took a picture of Emmet and his scared face. "I will so get you back." He said with a huge smirk. "I would like to see you try." I laughed walking back to Edward. When we turned to leave the garage Alice literally came running full speed towards me and jumped on me squealing with joy almost knocking me down, but Edward was able to steady me. "BELLA! Your coming with us!" she squealed in happiness. **

**A voice came from behind all of us. "Excuse me" Aro said walking towards us. Edward tensed and kept his arms around me in a protective way. I smiled. "What did she say?" Aro asked. "She said that I am going with them." I said stepping out of Edward's reach and walking into the throne room where he followed. I opened my mind to Edward. ****_Let me talk to him alone and I'll see you in the room. _****I told him in my thoughts. ****_Be careful love, I don't like this. _****He thought. I smiled. ****_I lived with them for a long time Edward. I will be fine!" _****I said closing the door as he started to walk back to the room with everyone else. I turned to see Aro with a disappointing expression. "Isabella, you will not leave us!" Aro said sternly. "I am sorry Aro, but you cannot make me stay here!" I glared at him. "So what are you going to leave the life you have built here? Just pick up and leave?" he asked. "I had no life here." I spat. I didn't let him say anything else I just walked out. "I will be packing my things." I said over my shoulder. As soon as I got to the hall I was ambushed by the Cullen's! Edward came to my side and wrapped his arm around me. "What happened?" he asked. Instead of explaining I opened my mind to him and replayed the scene. He chuckled. "What?' I asked along with everyone else. "Aro's facial expression was priceless!" he said laughing. I rolled my eyes. Esme and Carlisle came up and hugged me. "We are so glad you are going to be with us again, Bella" Esme said. Alice came and grabbed me. "Okay let's back your stuff!" she said skipping to my closet. She stopped in surprise. "Wow… It is almost as big as my closet. I'm impressed." She said. "I didn't do any of it. If I was in charge of my closed you would see jeans and T-shirts." I said. "Of coarse." She muttered. "I don't want to take all of it so I'll let you pick out you favorite twenty outfits including the shoes. "Twenty? That's it?" she whined. "That's it." I said glaring at her. "Fine" she said starting to look at all the clothes. I just started to through my jeans and T-shirts in a suit case. I took a couple of dresses that I really like and some high heals and boots I liked to where with my jeans. I knew Alice would buy me more clothes when I got settled in with them. I looked around making sure I got everything I wanted. I came across a big envelope that said photo shoots on it. These must have been all the photo shoots Heidi made me do. I went to toss in the trash when someone caught it. I looked up to see Alice with a murderous glare. I started to back away, but she stocked me. "Why were these flying into the trash can when I caught them?" she asked dead serious. Edward had come behind me. "What?" he asked taking the envelope. I grabbed it from him. "Because I don't want them. They are stupid." I said. "BELLA! They are not. They are amazing I have sent them in a vision. We are keeping them." She said. "No" I whined like a little kid. "Let me see them." Edward said taking them from me. He pulled them out and looked at them. It was at least five different photo shoots in there. He gasped. "Bella, these are amazing and you look amazing in these." He smirked. "You are not throwing these away!" he added. "I have no choice with Alice." I muttered. He looked up and smiled. "We can take them and blow them up then out them up at the house." He said smirking. "Your just loving this aren't you?" I said. "Yeah I am." He said laughing. Then he got serious. "Bella you are beautiful and these pictures are amazing" he said kissing my cheek. "Yeah… whatever." I said. He rolled his eyes. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. "More then I will ever be." I replied. Alice took my bags to the car with Edward. Everyone was going to meet at the airport. I took one more last look at my room. I was not going to miss it. I wasn't going to miss anything here. Edward was right I have never been happy here and never would be. I closed the door and met Edward and Alice at the car. "Everyone left for the airport. I told them we would meet them there." Alice said. "Okay." I said climbing into the back with Edward.**

**A/N: ****_Don't forget to review! I have the next chapter in mind, but if you have any suggestions let me know! Once I have ten reviews I will post the next chapter!_**

**_Much Love,_**

**_Eternal Reader_**


End file.
